Technology
Weapons Lasers Main article: Laser The laser is the main beam/bolt weapons in the Andromeda Galaxy, other than particle weapons. Lasers come in all styles and varieties, both as weapons and tools. I LIKE BIG PENIS (ESPECIALLY COLIN BLAMEY'S) Laser Swords Laser swords are weapons that have solid blades of highly energetic metal, which attract lasers. When the lasers that surround the blade come into contact with anything and the beams are broken, an energy surge travels down the broken beams and jumps to whatever it came into contact with. Because of this, laser swords can not pass though solid material. When two laser swords strike each other, the energy surges pass into the opposite blades, repelling them. A well-trained swordsman can withstand most of the feedback and keep the blades together for at least a few seconds. Particle Weapons Particle weapons use beams or compact pulses of particles as a destructive force. The particles vapourize materials on contact, and do not need exposure for damage: they can be cranked up to a high amount of power, fired, and dump all of the power needed at once. However useful, this uses up the power available really fast. Non-destructive Warp Systems Warp systems allow enormous amounts of energy to be created, thus powering the main parts of a ship along with the starship's main battery, which is charged by the warp core. The core is also mainly used for powering the warp drive, which allows starships to go faster than light. Some example warp 'factors' are: *Warp 6: Cruising speed *Warp 9: Max Cruise *Warp 9.994: Platinum Eagle's Max Emergency speed(12hrs) Warp factors are calculated with some formulas here: Formula:Warp Duogen Warp cores are powered by matter and antimatter colliding in a controlled reaction. It uses an invention of a "sub-isotope" of hydrogen that was invented in 2416, that consists of a hydrogen atom with a nitrogen atom, put together with geometrical radioactive fusion, an invention first demonstrated in 2398. The sub-isotope is named 'duogen'. It is channeled through a fusion reactor with anti-duogen, to create massive amounts of energy. An experiment to use "triogen" (duogen with an oxygen atom added) was conducted in 3867, and was a complete failure, causing the loss of 28 ships. MPBGs Multi-Purpose Beam Generators, or MPBGs, are devices on all starships that can create energy beams or pulses of many types through a single emitter array. Sensors Sensors allow a starship/fighter to see long distances, and scan targets for identification. They are used also in high-class eyescan security systems, and in class-4 automatic missiles. Without these sensors, a ship wouldn't survive in space. Travelling 500 x lightspeed, having no sight makes a simple navigation impossible. Shields Shields are energy fields surrounding objects to protect them from energy, matter, and other obstacles. Without these shields, a ship travelling 500 x lightspeed, even a miniscule particle would rip through a starship. Standard shields mounted aboard FUS starships/fighters have a blue shimmer to them on impact. ESBG shields have a green colour. Kilathian shields are red coloured. The basic shields are ray-generated shields. They are basic, but weak. They cannot protect against TD torpedoes, or GT torpedoes. The next big step up is anti-graviton (0 g) shields. They protect against GT torpedoes, but not TD torpedoes. The strongest are multidimensional shields, and they protect against both major torpedoes. Shields are like layers of energy: they are not a bubble, so they can use more energy for the actual shield layer, and not waste it on protecting empty space. If needed, shields can extend around a non-shielded object. Reflective hull plating Ships with reflective hull plating have hulls like mirrors: lasers, since they are just amplified light, bounce right off of them. Of course no surface is perfectly reflective -- there is ineveitably some spectrum of light outside the visible that is absorbed and so these hulls are somewhat vulnerable to Frequency Hopping Spread Spectrum Lasers (FHSSL) and, if the enemy Science and Sensors Tech is good enough to discover the absorption bands, Adjustable Spectrum Phased Array Lasers (ASPAL). In the case of an FHSSL attack, the hull would sustain damage proportional to the ratio of exposed spectrum to full spectrum of the FHSSL: if the hull has 20% of the FHSSL spectrum range in its absorption range, it would sustain only 20% of the total energy of the FHSSL as damage. In the case of an ASPAL attack, the if the sensor tech is successful, the ASPAL can be set to precisely the absorption range and the hull would sustain 100% of the total energy of the ASPAL as damage. If the sensor tech cannot determine the absorption band of the reflective hull, the weapon cannot harm the hull.